


Have You Seen My Cloak

by Sarcastic_bubble



Series: Obi-wan x Jedi!Reader [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Obi-wan has lost his cloak and is determined to find it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Obi-wan x Jedi!Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Have You Seen My Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Have you seen my hoodie?" "Nooooo." "You're wearing it, aren't you?" 
> 
> tumblr: sarcastic-bubble

Obi-wan opened a small closet; empty. Now that was a problem. He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember what he had done with his cloak after leaving your room. Of course, he had more than one but the rest were piled in a basket waiting to be washed. 

“Now what did I do with you,” he mumbled quietly to himself. He pulled the blankets off his bed; not their either. He got down on all fours and peered under his bed; nothing. Standing up he sighed. Having exhausted every possible hiding place in his bedroom he entered the small living area. 

Obi-wan meticulously combed through every nook and cranny of the room earning more than a few odd looks from his padawan. 

“Lose something Master?” Asked Anakin looking up from the datapad he had been working on. 

Obi-wan pushed himself out from underneath the couch; once again the cloak eluded him. “Have you seen my cloak? I swore I set it down in here somewhere yet I can’t seem to find it.” 

Anakin leaned back in his chair and raised one brow. “So you think you put it under the couch?” 

“It may have fallen and gotten pushed underneath. Stranger things have happened.” Obi-wan pushed himself back onto his feet and ran his hands over his robes smoothing out any creases. 

“I haven’t seen it, Master.” Anakin’s lips curled into a mischievous smirk. “You were with Master (Y/L/N) until quite late. I actually find it quite surprising you didn’t forget more clothes in her quarters.” 

“Anakin, that’s incredibly inappropriate,” Obi-wan chastised, “there’s nothing like that between us; we’re just friends.”

“With some added benefits apparently,” Anakin mumbled to himself so quiet that Obi-wan almost missed it. 

Obi-wan opened his door and stepped out into the hall of the Jedi Temple. “I expect you to be done with that reading when I get back.” _What a wonderful start to the morning,_ he thought to himself rather grumpily. 

You sat comfortably on your couch clad in nothing but your undergarments and your lover’s large brown cloak. When you had gotten out of bed you had found yourself looking for a robe. But when his cloak had caught your eye you could resist. It was warm and smelt just like him. What more could you want?

You casually sipped at the tea in your hand and listened as footsteps approached your door. Preparing for a knock at the door you set down the delicate cup and pull the cloak tight around yourself. When the subtle beeps of the keypad reached your ears you relaxed. There was only one person besides yourself that knew the entry code to your quarters and he was always welcome.

The door hissed open and Obi-wan was quick to enter and close the door behind him. He looked around the small room not noticing your presence at first. He was one a mission and has only one thing on his mind; his cloak.

He was searching through a small closet by your front door when you finally spoke up. “Looking for something?”

He continued to sift through the contents of the closet. He had gone through it a dozen times already considering only a few articles of clothing occupied its space but he had to be thorough. “Yes, actually. **Have you seen my cloak?”**

You pursed your lips and thought for a moment. If he was asking that question he obviously hadn’t looked at you yet. If you were lucky he’d leave without noticing and you would be able to keep it for the day. Though that was unlikely.

**“Noooo, ”** you drew out the word trying to sound as innocent as possible.

His attention immediately turned to you. You hadn’t sounded nearly as innocent as you thought.

**“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”** Even though he phrased it like a question it was more of a statement. Unless you had gone out and bought yourself one the brown cloak you were so happily wrapped in could only be his.

“Noooo.” You denied once again.

He stood in front of the couch now and looked down at your relaxed figure. “You’re obviously wearing it, love. I’m not blind.”

You stood up and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Fine. So maybe I am wearing it. But I like to think I look rather good in it.”

His hands slipped under the cloak and gently held your waist; his thumbs rubbing small circles on the bare skin there. “You definitely do, but so do I.”

You sighed, “I take it you want it back then?”

His hands slipped to the edge of the cloak and began to push it off your shoulders. “It is why I’m here.”

You stopped him before he was able to fully remove the article of clothing. “What are you going to give me for it?” You smirked and pulled the cloak tight around your shoulders.

“(Y/N).” He sounded frustrated and tried.

“Is Anakin already on your nerves today?” The playful edge in your voice was replaced with concern.

Obi-wan sighed and removed the cloak, you didn’t stop him this time. “I’m fairly certain he knows about us. I’m worried he might say something.”

“Oh, he would never tell. I’ve never met a padawan who ignores rules like him.” You took the cloak from his hands and lovingly draped it around his broad shoulders. You placed a comforting kiss on his lips. “Now you better go do whatever you need your cloak for before I decide to take it back.”

He chuckled softly and kissed your forehead, “ I’ll bring it back tonight.”

You watched him turn and leave with a smile on your lips. You felt a small draft blow through your room and goosebumps cover your skin and you reluctantly decided it was time to get ready for your day.


End file.
